


I'm Not Chained To You

by my_idiot_stories



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue, Karin Deserves Better, POV First Person, btw she's so smart i love her, i don't know her, idk - Freeform, maybe a little ooc?, remember when she pretended to scream over sasuke to distract the guards and escape?, she's my poorly written female character i get to decide how she'd react to almost getting killed, takes place after sasuke fights danzo, therapeutic letter, this was kinda inspired by that, what is exposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_idiot_stories/pseuds/my_idiot_stories
Summary: What Karin wants to say to Sasuke after she was taken into custody by the Hidden Leaf.





	I'm Not Chained To You

**Author's Note:**

> this is my take on karin's view of sasuke and the rest of taka. i hope you like it! i wrote this before knowing all of karin's backstory and i'm pretty impressed with myself for not getting everything wrong lol

Tell me something. Did you ever care? Did you ever care about us at all? Because I’m gonna guess ever since you lost your family you never cared enough for anyone ever again. 

You’ve always been cold and distant even with those closest to you. And I understand. I understand that loving people has only brought you pain. But that doesn’t make it okay to treat the members of a team _you_ created like expendable pawns. 

As soon as you thought I was a liability you tried to kill me. And it would’ve worked if your ex-teammate hadn’t saved my life. I don’t think you cared enough about her either. 

You know, Suigetsu didn’t have to stick around. He could’ve gone off searching for his dumb oversized knives without us. But he decided to follow you. He trusted that you would be a good leader. And Jugo, poor thing, he only stuck around for your eyes. Sure, there was all that stuff with Kimimaro but there's really only one reason he was part of Taka. He's a good man who didn’t want to hurt anyone or lose control of himself. You were his only option. You don’t think he actually liked you, do you? He's using you. He was desperate. There’s no way someone as nice as Jugo would’ve stayed with us if it weren’t for his kekkei genkai. 

And me. I was always so drawn to you. I’ve seen countless people, each with their own chakra. It’s ridiculous how ordinary everyone is. How hardly anyone stands out. And then I met you and all I wanted was to be close to you. To be around you and surround myself with you so I could feel better about my own lack of power. 

I realize now I never truly liked you. I admired your strength. Your individuality. Who you were deep down was the last thing on my mind. Maybe that makes me stupid. And maybe I also followed you because of this crazy mindset I’ve been in for years that has only gotten worse since meeting Lo- _Orochimaru_. This mindset that tells me how anyone who’s stronger than me, anyone that I can admire, has the right to control my future. But they don’t. You don’t. You don’t get to boss me around or use me or tell me what to do with my life like _he did_. 

I’m done. I don’t want any part of this or any part of you. I’m done.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this was really short but please leave me a comment if you enjoyed it <3


End file.
